Resurrectionem
by ope-hana
Summary: Hermione por medio de unas piedras, es transportada a un mundo dimensional diferente. En el transcurso del viaje, su cuerpo sufre un cambio terrible. Cuando llegó al mundo del Panem, era una cría de tan solo cuatro años. Fue la familia Hawthorne quien la adopta. Hermione al darse cuenta de su desdicha deja de atormentarse y decidió abrirse camino hacia la libertad de la opresión..
1. Epigraphs

**¿Cuando lo vas a entender?**

**¡Estamos juntos en eso!**

-Hermione

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,_

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

**No. Cuando llegue el momento estoy seguro de que mataré como todos los demás. No puedo rendirme sin luchar. Pero desearía poder encontrar una forma de... de demostrarle al Capitolio que no le pertenezco, que soy algo más que una pieza de sus juegos.**

-Peeta Mellark


	2. Hermione advenæ

El señor Hawthorne se encontraba cazando solo, este día había decidido en arriesgarse ir hacia lo profundo del bosque, lejos de la pradera. Presentía que algo interesante iba a pasarle. Estaba con una lanza con el pico afilado, en espera de una animal, de preferencia que sea un oso. Necesitaba la piel para su primogénito, ya había pasado más de 4 horas y no había nadie a su alrededor. Con la semblante abatido iba fue hacia su casa. En el camino se encontró con el Sr, Everdeen.

Ambos señores iban platicando del trabajo en la mina, cuando en plena tarde cerca del crepúsculo un destello alumbro en todo el bosque. Era como un apagón. Ambos hombres corrieron a esconderse entre los árboles. Después de varios minutos al ver que no había ningún aerodeslizador, se miraron por tres segundos en ponerse de acuerdo. Fue el señor Hawthorne, quien dio el primer paso para ir hacia donde había salido el destello.

El señor Hawthorne, quedó asombrado al ver a una pequeña niña de pelos castaño, piel blanca como la leche, los labios rojos al igual que las fresas que crecen en la pradera. Fue el primero en acercarse a la niña que estaba inconsciente.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó receloso el señor Everdeen, aun no llegaba hasta donde estaba el.

—una niña —su voz sonaba entrecortada y nerviosa. El señor Hawthorne se quitó la cazadora y lo colocó en el frágil cuerpo de la niña.

— ¿niña? ¿De que estas hablando? —preguntó confundido su acompañante.

El señor Hawthorne alzó la vista cuando vio que su acompañante estaba en shock al ver la niña. Se preguntó si el también tenía la misma cara sorprendida al ver a la niña. El con cuidado tomó la niña y la acurrucó en sus brazos.

—Vámonos colega —dijo mientras tomaba el camino hacia la alambrada.

— ¡¿**Qué**!? —Contestó estupefacto el señor Everdeen— ¡no puedes llevártela! —rebuznó.

—no la pienso dejar en el bosque a que los depredadores se la coman.

—no estoy diciendo eso. Solo que la gente va hablar, y vas a tener a los agentes de paz detrás de ti. ¿Qué les vas a decir? Que la encontraste en medio del bosque, cuando estabas cazando ilegalmente. —el tono sarcástico e irónico del Sr Everdeen hizo que el señor Hawthorne rodara los ojos ante el pánico del hombre.

—un primo lejano murió hace un día en el derrumbe, puedo decir que es mi sobrina. —contesto escueto el señor Hawthorne. Mientras seguía hacia la alambrada.

El señor Everdeen negó con la cabeza.

—yo me lavare las manos, no te ayudare en esto.

—no te estoy pidiendo a que me ayudes a criarla, mi mujer desea una niña, y Gale necesita jugar con un hermanito, en este caso hermanita. —sonrió al ver de nuevo a la niña dormida en sus brazos.

El señor Everdeen negó con la cabeza, mientras se alejaba del señor Hawthorne. El señor Hawthorne solo negó con la cabeza a la tosquedad de su compañero de caza.


	3. iuvenis sagittarius

El hombre del arco.

..

.

.

.

..

* * *

Pasaron tres días y la niña aun no despertaba. Su mujer Hazelle, estaba preocupada de la condición de la chica. Su hijo Gale, a cada rato preguntaba cómo estaba su prima. El señor Hawthorne evitó en ir al bosque, se limitaba a ir a la pradera en busca de algo comestible. El señor Everdeen nunca le volvió a dirigir la palabra.

A la semana, era como la madrugada cuando la niña despertó. Fue Gale quien se dio cuenta que su prima ya había abierto los ojos. Fue corriendo hacia la habitación de sus padres. Los señores Hawthorne se apresuraron para hablar con la pequeña. A Gale le encargaron que prendiera la chimenea.

—Hola —habló el señor Hawthorne con la voz casi quebrado de los nervios.

—Hola —respondió la niña con un brillo observador. Su voz tierna, suave y llenó de una ansiedad de querer saber qué es lo que pasaba.

— ¿sabes dónde estás?

La niña negó. Hazelle se acercó para abrazarla. Mientras el señor Hawthorne buscaba las preguntas correspondientes. La chiquilla se quedó rígida al no saber qué hacer.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

La niña le dio una mirada confusa. Miró su reflejo en la ventana de aquella habitación y se sorprendió por lo que vio.

—c-creo q-que tres o cuatro, señor.

— ¿tres o cuatro?

— ¿Qué mes estamos? —preguntó la niña aun aturdida mientras veía su reflejo en la ventana. La pequeña tocaba su cara con sus diminutas manos.

—siete de septiembre —contestó la señora.

—una semana…

—sí, has estado en cama por una semana. —aclaró Hawthorne.

—disculpa… ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó la niña observando el lugar para después enfocarse en la cara del señor Hawthorne.

—en el Panem. Estamos en el distrito 12.

La niña asintió después cayó inconsciente en los brazos de la señora Hawthorne. Y así pasaron los días, donde la pequeña Hermione jean -era el nombre que ella les dio- se la pasaba preguntando la historia del lugar, por tiempos desaparecía y tardaba horas en regresar a la casa. Cuando la niña aparecía, traía consigo un manojo de ramas verdes y secas. Hazelle siempre terminaba por regañarla y la metía a bañarse cuando Hermione argumentaba que iba a ensuciarse de todos modos.

Hermione ya llevaba un mes viviendo en el este extraño mundo, era estúpido de su parte en buscar una solución, si ya todo estaba escrito. Ella murió el primero de septiembre, cuando tomó aquellas piedras que encontró en el bosque prohibido. Ella sintió como su magia era consumida, como su cuerpo estaba retrocediendo y como viajó por este mundo dimensional.

Este mundo era de barbaros, era desalmado y bárbaro que sean controlados como en la época de la edad media. Había muertes, hambre, y un gobierno corrupto. ¿Era su destino en ayudar a salvarlos de la esclavitud? ¿Los llevaría hacia la libertad? ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Si logró liberar a los elfos domésticos, porque no hacerlo con la gente de este distrito. Pero tenía que empezar desde abajo, tenía que empezar por ayudarles y quitarles el hambre. Leyó todas las sanciones acerca de este distrito. Exploró todo el lugar, algo malo era que no sabía si poseía magia… se estaba resignando pero era posiblemente no, aun no lo podía soportar ver esa realidad. Ella aun recordaba como su magia fue absorbida por esas piedras y tenía que con el tiempo regresara.

Suspiró de nuevo, vio que la alambrada no estaba cargada, así que se deslizó su pequeño cuerpo hacia el hueco que había, ella cabía perfectamente para pasar de la zona que según los estaba protegiendo de los animales salvajes. Sabía que el señor Hawthorne ya no venía a la pradera, por trabajar doble turno, y así poder suministrar, y abastecer la casa. Hermione empezó a recolectar setas que encontraba entre los arbustos. Encontró demasiado acelgas, cerrajas, diente de león, se dio cuenta que en la pradera tenía bastante hierbas comestibles que muchos no conocían.

Vio que en el profundo del bosque podía encontrar más cosas, tenía que hacerlo, quería buscar semillas y en el pequeño patio que tenían, poder sembrar y cosechar sus esfuerzos. Escondió su recolección, con un suspiro, y fuerte determinación de valentía, ingresó al bosque. Buscaba por debajo de los arbustos que encontraba, había bayas comestibles, algunas de ellas no las conocía, se sorprendió al ver varios vid con racimos de uvas escondidos entre unos arbustos y mala hierba. Empezó a cavar con suavidad para no maltratar las raíces, era la temporada de otoño y era posible que encontrara más fruta de esta temporada.

Sacó la bolsa de tela que Hazelle le hizo. Metió todos los racimos de uvas, se dio cuenta que no podía mover la planta, ya que llevaba más de tres años de vida. Pero algo bueno era que las semillas que obtuviera de las uvas podía plantarlas en su pequeña huerta que iba hacer. Hermione fijó la ubicación de planta de Vid, se sumergió en su nostalgia al recordar que en su otro mundo ella era dueña de una varita de vid.

Encontró higos y varias plantas de aloe vera. Sintió como su bolsa ya pesaba, y ya estaba atardeciendo. Escuchó como un gruñido salía de la parte izquierda, cerca de unos arbustos. Hermione volteó en aquella dirección y se encontró con una pareja de perros… eran perros salvajes.

Un estremecimiento pasó por todo su cuerpo. Vio como los perros se preparaba para atacar. Hermione buscaba una manera de esquivarlos, de buscar una solución a su problema. Fue instantáneo en el momento en que escuchó como el aire era rasgado. Vio como el perro soltó un gruñido de lastimado. Y el otro aulló de dolor mientras se retiraba aun debatiéndose en dejar a su compañero.

Hermione alzó la vista hasta donde estaba aquel hombre con un arco.

—no era necesario matarlo y al otro herirlo si se convertirá en la cena de otro depredador. —protestó al ver que el perro que tenía por delante ya estaba dando sus últimos respiros.

— ¿Qué hace una cría en medio del bosque? —preguntó el señor con una voz fuerte y demandante pero a la vez sonaba burlón.

—lo mismo que usted, señor. Con la diferencia en que yo no estoy cazando. ¿Sabe que puede meterse en problemas por la caza furtiva que está dando?

El señor se partió de risa.

— ¿sabes que te vas a meter en problemas por la recolección de esas plantas que llevas? —preguntó el señor con el mismo tono que Hermione empleó en él.

—cierto. —le dio la razón al sujeto. Hermione se colocó su bolsa y empezó a caminar hacia la pradera.

Escuchó como el señor la seguía, de cómo bufaba por lo lenta que caminaba. Después sintió como su carga se aligeraba. Volteó a ver a su salvador.

— ¿Cómo sabes que todo lo que llevas es comestible y no veneno? —preguntó el hombre.

—porque sé que cosas son para medicinas y cuales son para comer. —respondió en un tono presuntuoso. Agradeció mentalmente a la profesora Sprout, ya que ella les hablaba sobre las plantas medicinales muggles, que también servían para hacer pociones.

— ¿es cierto que eres la sobrina del viejo Hawthorne?

—mmm sí. Y no es tan viejo, apenas está en sus treintas —aclaró mientras brincaba una piedra.

—eres muy pequeña para estar adentrada al bosque.

—no estaba sola, me di cuenta que me seguía cuando me adentre al bosque. Ya lo había visto descansando en la pradera, y al ver su recolección, me confirma mis sospechas.

—eres demasiado inteligente para tu edad.

—Lo sé —estúpidamente se sonrojó.

—tengo una hija de tu edad, aunque creo que es más mayor que tú, pero no es tan inteligente como tu mocosa.

—Gracias —comentó sarcástica.

— ¿entonces, cuales son comestible y cuáles no?

Hermione vio una oportunidad y no quiso desaprovecharla. Tendría que ser muy astuta para tener más información sobre las plantas raras que encontró.

—si yo te digo. ¿Qué obtengo a cambio?

—Carne de la caza que haga —respondió el señor.

Hermione lo vio con horror, vio de reojo al perro que cargaba el señor.

—no gracias… —respondió cortante, se estremeció de tan solo pensarlo.

—no siempre será esto.

—prefiero, pescado o liebre.

El señor soltó una carcajada que resonó por todo el bosque.

—eres demasiado quisquillosa.

Hermione se encogió los hombros, mientras también se reía.

— ¿Por qué no compartimos conocimientos? —preguntó.

— ¿es lo que deseas?

Ella asintió.

—Hecho —estiró su mano. Hermione también estiró su pequeña mano.

—hecho. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Philip Everdeen. ¿tu?

—Hermione Jean.

Ambos desde ahí formaron una grandiosa amistad. El señor Everdeen, su lado bohemio fue cautivado por esos ojos llenos de inteligencia, y sabiduría. Aunque esa alegría que empezaba a sentir, se estaba evaporando al ver que su nueva amiga, era la criatura más extraña que existía. Lo hacía adentrarse a la profundidad del bosque. Le ayudaba hacer unas buenas trampas y de hecho se la pasaba blasfemando contra el gobierno.

La primera vez que entraron juntos en el Quemador, la gente la observó de pies a cabeza. El señor Everdeen le enseñó a cómo hacer un trueque justo. Ya que era muy mala para negociar y mentir.

Ese día Hermione se dio cuenta que a muchos no les importaba comer carne de puerco, oso o de lobo. Todo era bien recibido con la grasienta Sae. Ese mismo año, Hermione se enteró que su tía estaba embarazada.


	4. In bibitor Bohemicum (part I)

El bohemio alcohólico (parte uno).

Al año de vivir en el distrito doce del Panem, Hermione sintió una aprensión de impotencia al ver como cada año, eran sacrificados veinticuatro niños. Dos por cada distrito. ¿Qué clase de dictador hace eso? ese día se prometió que ayudaría al distrito doce en aportar más medicinas y ayuda a quien más lo necesita.

Estaba en el quemador, había acompañado a Everdeen a hacer la transacción de un venado que habían cazado. Ella comerciando con los peces que pescó, y la recolección de vegetales. Con el dinero obtenido, compraría una tetera de cobre, y unas latas para hacer su alambique casero. Bueno obtendría ayuda del herrero. Cuando llegó donde estaba el herrero, el señor le recomendó comprarle una de esas cosas a la licorera del quemador. Cuando da con el puesto se encuentra con un hombre en la edad de su tío Hawthorne.

Era el único vencedor del distrito, que se la pasaba alcoholizado la mayor parte del tiempo. Tenía el pelo rizado y castaño, los ojos grises y feroces. Hermione lo vio de pies a cabeza, después soltó un bufido de desaprobación. Se acercó a la dueña del puesto, evitando hacer más contacto con aquel hombre.

—disculpe, ¿usted es Ripper? —preguntó cortésmente. Escuchó como el señor soltó una carcajada. La señora blanca asintió, mientras veía de refilón al vencedor.

—sí, soy yo. ¿Qué se te ofrece? —le dio una sonrisa tensa, Hermione no sabía definir esa mueca.

—Ah, —trastabilló— ahm, el herrero me envió hasta acá, me dice que usted tiene muchos destiladores, y yo quisiera comprarle unos —respondió con toda seriedad. El vencedor que aun todavía no se iba se quedó observándola para después partir en risas.

— ¿Qué te vas involucrar en el comercio ilegal de alcohol? —preguntó sarcástico.

Hermione quería responderle de la misma manera, pero se mordió la lengua, al saber que era mala educación responderles a los mayores. Ya a pesar que ella era mayor que él, su cuerpo decía lo contrario.

—no señor. —contestó con pasividad y un leve aire de inocencia.

—cariño no es necesario que me respondas de ese modo, contéstame con el temperamento con el que juzgaste al momento de verme —dijo en un tono calculador. Hermione respiró profundo y se mordió de nuevo la lengua. Evitaría en caer en provocaciones absurdas a pesar que era su culpa.

— ¿sabe tu tío o el señor Everdeen que estas acá? —preguntó Ripper.

Hermione asintió. Se sintió muy incómoda al ver que estaba en puntillas tratando de parecer una adulta.

—sí, necesito los alambiques para destilar algunas plantas medicinales

—oh, es para eso. Bueno, ¿Cuántos quieres?

—tres señoras, —contestó rápidamente.

Vio de refilón como el vencedor la observaba con más intriga. Hermione lo ignoró por completo.

—Pasa por mi casa en la tarde —dijo Ripper.

Hermione asintió, se despidió de la señora para después ir hacia donde estaba Everdeen.

En el puesto de licorería, aun se encontraba Haymitch, observando por donde se iba aquella niña. Ripper lo observaba de refilón.

— ¿entonces es cierto? —preguntó sin despegar la vista de la chiquilla que veía con cierta adoración a un cazador furtivo.

— ¿de qué hablas Abernathy?

—de la chiquilla que estuvo aquí.

—hay muchas cosas que se dicen pero nada en concreto.

—he escuchado que es la sobrina de un minero, pero esa mocosa no tiene aspecto de ser de este distrito. No tiene el aspecto de zona comercial, no tiene los ojos azules, ni el pelo rubio. Ni menos de la Veta, no tiene la piel olivácea como la nuestra, ni los ojos grises.

—he escuchado que su madre era de la zona comercial, y su padre de la Veta. Por eso solo tiene el pelo entre castaño-dorado, y la piel blanca.

—Por supuesto —comentó sardónicamente. Sacó tres monedas, las puso en el estante y salió del lugar.

Había algo extraño en esa chiquilla, él no lo creía, pero ahora que la había visto de cerca, empezaba a tener dudas. Todos los de la Veta, decían que era un Muto enviado del capitolio. El no entendía el porqué de estas especulaciones, hasta que ahora lo comprobó.

Esa chiquilla en sus ojos había cierta inteligencia, había cierta perversidad, el comportamiento no era de una niña de cinco años, era de un adulto. ¿Será cierto que es Muto? ¿El distrito doce estaba siendo vigilado por el capitolio más profundamente? Por si las dudas, evitaría toparse con ella y seguir en su libertad alcohólica.


	5. In bibitor Bohemicum (part 2)

Pasaron cuatro meses, cuando la volvió a ver a la niña. Tenía el pelo como un arbusto, venia platicando con Everdeen, ella traía consigo varias botellas de alcohol de diferentes colores. Everdeen le dio una leve reclinación de cabeza. El hizo lo mismo. La niña venía con una sonrisa expectante.

—hola señora, hola señor —saludó la niña.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí pequeña? —preguntó Ripper con una sonrisa enternecedora.

—vengo a ofrecerle mi producto, ya pase por la zona comercial y quedaron maravillados a mi licor casero. —respondió con un orgullo. Everdeen rodó los ojos.

—yo también vendo licor, dulzura. —respondió Ripper con una sonrisa.

—lo sé… por eso quiero llegar un acuerdo, yo le ofrezco quince botellas de mi licor casero de uvas, higo, fresa, naranja y café. A cambio que me provea diez litros de alcohol por este mes… gratis.

Ripper pareció meditarlo. De hecho pareciera quien salía perdiendo era la chiquilla que todo Ripper. Haymitch observó como la niña se ponía nerviosa y ansiosa por el silencio de Ripper. Everdeen veía curioso la situación. Haymitch se acordó que Everdeen tenía una hija de la misma edad que esta chiquilla.

—está bien, pero que sean quince litros. —dijo Ripper con una sonrisa.

La niña sonrió deslumbrante, mientras le decía a Everdeen que bajara las bolsas. Después desempacar los envases, Everdeen mencionó que necesitaba comprar hilos y otras cosas que necesitaba su mujer.

La chiquilla se despidió de la señora para después ir hacia donde estaba Sae la grasienta. Haymitch observó los envases de licor con cierto deleite por probar diferentes sabores a lo acostumbrado. Los del capitolio amaban el vino y cierta cosa espumosa llamada champagne.

—Apártame una de cada una —ordenó para ir detrás de la chiquilla.

La niña estaba saboreando su sopa de calabazas y habas. Ella le estaba respondiendo a la señora con un tono educado. Haymitch por hacerla rabiar o más bien para saber de qué hablaba la chiquilla se sienta a su lado.

—dame lo mismo que la mocosa —pide el con la voz rasposa y casi despreocupada.

La señora asiente mientras sirve un cuenco de sopa. Haymitch observa como la niña saca uno de los panes del panadero, pueda que canjeó uno de sus licores por unas piezas frescas de pan. Y sin más tardanza, empieza a comer su sopa. De refilón la niña lo mira con desconfianza para después darle uno de sus panes.

—toma, sabe más rico de esta manera —Haymitch lo toma con cierta cautela, como si el pan estuviera envenenado, a regañadientes lo prueba. Si la pequeña mocosa tiene razón. Sabe delicioso, mejor que las comidas del capitolio.

— ¿para qué quieres quince litros de alcohol? —pregunta de bocajarro.

— ¿eres un agente de la paz? —respondió con una pregunta astuta la mocosa. Haymitch siente ganas de soltar una carcajada pero lo retiene y pero una curva de su boca se articula.

—no, pero solo tengo curiosidad de que me quites una parte de ese alcohol.

—oh, entiendo. ¿Sufres de abstinencia verdad?

Haymitch dejó de comer y la observó escrutadoramente, vio como Sae fingía mover y limpiar los cuencos sucios. Sus alertas hacia el capitolio se encendieron. Algo estaba mal con esta niña.

— ¿te importa? —fue brusco.

—no, disculpa por mi intromisión. —la chiquilla siguió comiendo su sopa mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzada.

— ¿entonces? ¿Para qué quieres tanto alcohol? —insistió.

La niña pareció meditarlo un momento.

—quiero regalárselo a los mineros que no pueden pagar un antiinflamatorio. Ya sabes, ayudar al prójimo si esta en tus manos.

Haymitch la observó como si fuera un agente de la paz encubierto. ¿Quién diablos era esta niña?

—eso es muy dulce de tu parte, querida —respondió Sae uniéndose a la conversación.

—gracias, mi huerto ya tiene más plantas medicinales, y sé que plantas son buenas para las articulaciones. Por cierto… —vio como la niña sacaba de su bolsa una botella de vidrio de unos ocho centímetros—, tenga, úntelo en sus rodillas y la parte que le duela. Es un antiinflamatorio.

¿Esto era cierto? ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Estaba viendo lo que estaba viendo? Soltó una carcajada de ironía. Una pequeña niña estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los que menos tenían, y para el colmo lo presumía con cierto orgullo.

Ambas mujeres lo vieron como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Hermione aprovechó para despedirse de Sae. Vio como la niña lo vio de pies a cabeza para después negar e irse hacia su hogar.

**::::**

Había hecho cierta amistad bizarra con la pequeña mocosa. Cada quince días se encontraban en el quemador, ella le daba un comentario de su persona. El no sabía cómo interpretarlo, si era una observación o una debilidad que aquella chica leyera entre líneas sus palabras. La chiquilla era muy inteligente y fascinante.

Ella por tiempos se dejaba guiar por sus ideales y argumentos sobre la libertad, le gustaba su forma de hablar tan elocuente pero precavida. Ya era casi una rutina para ellos ir de la licorería, y de la licorería hacia donde estaba la grasienta Sae. Este día se encontraron con el jefe de los agentes de paz, Cray.

—Hola señor Cray —saludó solemne su pequeña amiga.

—Hola pequeña —Cray le acarició la mejilla con cierta mirada lasciva. Haymitch le produce asco, estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo. Sintió como alguien lo jalaba de su abrigo, Hermione con una mirada le prohibió hacer una tontería. Vio como Cray no pasó por desapercibido este intercambio de miradas—. Parece ser cierto, que nuestro vencedor ha tomado bajo su protección a nuestra dulce pequeña Hermione.

—no, solo me invita cada quincena un plato de comida. —Hermione intercede antes que él diga un comentario que defina la personalidad del agente de la paz— ¡por cierto! —dijo con la voz alta y como si no la escucharan—. Muchas gracias por su contribución por ayudar a la gente pobre de la Veta. Muchas gracias. —su pequeña amiga le da una reclinación como si Cray fuera el mismo presidente Snow.

El hombre se siente muy ufano y prepotente que le da leves palmadas para después irse hacia Ripper. Hermione le da una sonrisa agradecida para después retomar su camino hacia el puesto de Sae.

— ¿Cuánto te dio Cray? —preguntó curioso por cuanto compró la amabilidad de Hermione.

—cincuenta monedas por cada mes —musitó Hermione como si fuera un secreto.

Haymitch por pura cortesía no quiso preguntar cómo le hizo para conseguir esa cantidad. Pero pareciera que su compañera le había leído la mente. Porque la muy astuta le contestó.

—dice que cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, quiere que ser el primero en…

—No me lo digas —la cortó. No le gustaba por donde iba la conversación.

—darme el mi primer beso, es estúpido, lo sé.

Haymitch la vio con asco.

—deja esa cara que no te queda, se te olvida que para esa fecha a lo mejor ya esté muerta por ser seleccionada en la cosecha. O que no regrese del bosque, uno nunca sabe… pero estoy agradecida en que al menos algo productivo se hará con ese dinero.

Haymitch aun así le dio una mirada reprobatoria, pero evitó comentar algo demás. Ambos pidieron el plato del día, Hermione declinó al momento que se enteró que era hueso de perro. Se fue más por el caldo de pescado y verduras, con algo de corteza de cierto árbol.


	6. Vale (parte I)

Adiós. Primera parte.

Los años pasaron volando, en todo el distrito conocían a la pequeña Hermione Hawthorne. Hermione era la niña que llegó para cambiar su distrito. Aquella niña ayudaba en sus tiempos libres, tenía una estrecha amistad con el señor Everdeen, Abernathy, y todos los comerciantes del quemador. Mandaba a la mayoría de los niños para que aprendieran hacer cosas por sí mismos. A las niñas les enseño a tejer, a los hombres a sembrar semillas y cuidar las plantas de varios invernaderos clandestinos que ella tenía.

Su primo Gale, ya estaba aprendiendo a cazar, gracias a que acompañaba a su padre verlo cazar y colocar trampas. Hermione era casi especialista en la recolección de plantas comestibles y medicinales, ella agradecía sus conocimientos aprendidos en Hogwarts. Ya no iba de caza con Philip, ya que este le estaba enseñando a su hija Katniss como cazar. Hermione no se sintió celosa, al contrario, se alegró que Philip le enseñara a su hija.

Hermione se sentía satisfecha con los resultados de su trabajo. Sentía cierta paz, al saber que ya no había mucha gente muriéndose de hambre. Que ya no hubiera demasiados heridos, y pocas medicinas. El proceso fue largo y agotador, pero valió la pena. Solo le pedía a los cielos que cada cosecha, no saliera el nombre de Gale, ya que sus tíos se les partirían el corazón.

Toda su paz se derrumbó en el momento que le llegó la triste noticia.

Estaba en la escuela cuando a ella junto con Gale, Katniss y otras cinco niños fueron llamados a la oficina del director.

Sintió un dolor profundo cuando se enteró de lo sucedido. A los seis niños les notificaron que hubo una explosión subterránea, donde más de veinte hombres perdieron la vida. Entre esas veinte personas, Hermione conocía a dos de ellas, era su tío Hawthorne, y su mejor amigo el señor Everdeen. La familia se unió en el luto. Y es así como inicio la desagradable tormenta.

Hermione le fue a dar el pésame a la familia de su difunto amigo Philip. Conocía a la hija mayor Katniss de vista, pero no eran cercanas. Katniss era muy celosa de su padre, su comportamiento era normal. Así eran todas las niñas en celar a sus papás. Ahora, ver que Katniss era la nueva jefe de casa, le brindó todo su apoyo.

Esa mismo día se enteró que la explosión se llevó sus invernaderos que tenía cerca de la mina para pasar desapercibidos. Hubo falta de trabajo en lo que se dispersaba el gas toxico. La escasez de comida empezó. Y todos sus invernaderos fueron saqueados, dejando solo las plantas medicinales. Ella solo lo tomó como un comportamiento humano, en el que los humanos están sometidos hacer cualquier cosa con tal de sobrevivir y no morir de hambre, solo era cuestión de lógica y sentido común. A Hermione se le vino a la mente lo de la segunda guerra mundial.

**:::**

Hermione se adentró al bosque con Gale. Por primera vez iban los dos, sin la compañía de algún adulto. Hermione se adentró más al denso bosque hasta llegar en un arroyo, pusieron las trampas para cazar algún conejo o pato. Mientras ella se sumergía en el estanque que había rio abajo, para atrapar peces. Este lugar nunca había venido con Philip, ni con el padre de Gale. Después de lavar algunas frutas y vegetales, y destripar los peces se dirigieron a su hogar.

Hermione pasó por la casa del señor Everdeen a dejar un poco de su recolección. Gale estaba en contra, pero Hermione fue más persuasiva y controló el mal humor que se cargaba Gale.

Pasaron varias semanas, donde Hermione trataba de ayudar, pero no era suficiente para ella. Ese día se enteró que su tía Hazelle estaba embarazada. Tenía que alimentar una boca más y Gale tenía que pedir demasiadas teselas para que lograran sobrevivir. Su amigo Haymitch cayó en el alcoholismo de nuevo y era imposible pedirle ayuda.

El señor Cray había retirado su apoyo financiero, ya que había demasiada jovencitas en oficiar el trabajo más antiguo de todo los tiempos: prostituirse para ganarse ese dinero. Hermione se sentía mal al no poder ayudar más.

—Pero señor Cray, usted lo prometió —dijo con la voz estrangulada.

—Lo sé, pero prefiero faltar a mi palabra, y aprovechar esta enorme oportunidad. Sin rencores querida.

—Pero… —no pudo ocultar sus lágrimas. Nada estaba saliendo como debería, Hermione se fue corriendo hacia la zona comercial. Estaba sentada observando los locales como si fuera una turista.

Se sentó en la banqueta de la panadería. Estuvo un rato buscando posibles soluciones, hasta que la puerta se abrió. Salió el chico rubio con un semblante preocupado.

—Mmm —dijo incomodo, Hermione levantó la mirada para saber que quería el chico— ¿Dice mi padre si se te ofrece algo?

Ella negó, pareció meditar que palabras emplear para expresar su dolencia.

— ¿Ayudarías a los más necesitados sin pedir nada a cambio? —ella le preguntó al chico rubio.

—No, creo que no.

Hermione sonrió.

— ¿A pesar que se aprovecharon de tu buena voluntad?

El chico pareció analizarlo por varios segundos.

—Bueno, creo que por eso nadie del distrito ayuda demasiado como tú, tú lo haces de buen corazón. Porque el pago que recibes es el agradecimiento que llena tus pulmones y hace que sonrías demasiado, regalándonos a nosotros tu sonrisa llena de felicidad.

—Espero que tú también lo apliques, si esta en tus manos, por supuesto. —le dio una sonrisa sincera—. Gracias, y dale las gracias a tu padre. Nos vemos luego Peeta.

Ese día su vida cambió, se dio cuenta que no podía tapar el sol con un solo dedo. Que había días que no podía ayudar a los demás y que era tiempo de volver a madurar y despedirse de esas ganas de formar un mundo a sus ideales. Era tiempo de madurar y seguir adelante. El fracaso era solo un paso.

Su tía Hazelle cayó en cama, su embarazo se complicó y tenía que cuidarla a ella y a los niños. Gale todos los días iba al bosque en busca de algunas verduras y cazar algún conejo. No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando se enteró que Katniss se le había unido en la caza.

Hermione se dedicó a cuidar la casa y hacer más medicinas caseras, ungüentos y menjurjes para el resfriado o dolencia.

Cuando nació la única hija de la familia Hawthorne, procuró cuidarla y cuidar a sus primos revoltosos. Hazelle aún estaba en cuarentena y posiblemente recuperándose de un parto difícil que le rasgó la matriz. Esos años pasaron volando. Hermione había logrado recuperar unos de sus invernaderos. Cada temporada de fresas, enviaba una canastita a la casa de justicia. Su compañera Madge le encantaba y era un cliente antiguo. Cuando Hermione no podía proveerle, lo hacía Katniss.

Hermione seguía con su pelo espeso, sin duda su cuerpo era un poco más voluptuoso y estilizado. Llegó a pensar que era por la falta de comida, o el simple hecho que el cambio de "ambiente" perjudicó en su cuerpo. Sin mencionar que cuando pasaba por los pasillos de la escuela obtenía chiflidos o suspiros indeseados. Lo bueno era que tenía a su primo Gale para cuidarla de la testosterona masculina.

Fue en los juegos septuagésimo tercero, que ocurre algo inesperado. Era el día de la cosecha, y quien sale elegida entre la multitud, era ni más ni menos que Katniss Everdeen. A pesar que fingió indiferencia se estremeció al escuchar a la pequeña Primrose gritar, y llorar que regresara.

Su primo Gale fue el que detuvo a la pequeña Primrose. Ella quería ofrecerse como voluntaria, pero Gale negó, le dijo que Katniss sabía como defenderse. Después de finalizar el himno, fueron guiados por los agentes de la paz hacia el edificio de la justicia. Hermione acompañó a Gale hacia el edificio de justicia. En el camino ella vio como Haymitch iba caminando desorientado. En un impulso de valentía suicida, se dirigió hasta donde estaba su amigo.

—Haymitch, Haymitch ¿me estas escuchando?

Haymitch con la cabeza atolondrada la enfocó.

— ¡Vaya! Pero si es mi pequeña voz de la razón. ¿Vienes a decirme de nuevo que trate de ayudar a los nuevos tributos? ¿Regañarme por no estar sobrio? ¿En reclamarme por no querer ayudar al prójimo?

Hermione se sonrojó, parecía que Haymitch jamás olvidaba los rencores pasados.

—Solo ayuda a estos tributos, son importantes para mí. Por favor.

Ya no pudo decir más, ya que uno de los agentes de la paz llamado Darius la obligó a retirarse. Cuando iba caminando hacia la salida, Gale la detiene.

—Katniss quiere hablar contigo. Rápido —ordenó todo tenso.

Ella asiente y guiada por otro agente de la paz. Llega a una sala enorme y lujosa, los agentes de la paz que están resguardando el lugar, abren la puerta. Ella entra un poco nerviosa y se encuentra con una niña casi de su misma edad toda nerviosa.

—Hola —saluda a Katniss.

—Hermione, necesito pedirte disculpas, necesito que prometas algo. ¿Estamos?

La voz de Katniss estaba lleno de ansiedad y reprimiendo las ganas de ponerse a llorar.

—Claro.

—Prométeme que cuidaras de mi hermana pequeña, prométemelo, confió en Gale, pero sé que eras muy buena amiga de mi padre y que su muerte también te dolió. ¡Prométemelo! —pidió.

Hermione asintió, se lanzó a los brazos de Katniss y empezó a llorar. Katniss se aparecía tanto a Philip.

—Lo prometo, cuidare de tu hermana y de tu madre. Lamento no poder ayudarte más, lamento en evitarte en la escuela y en el bosque. Pero tú hacías que recordara tanto a tu papá. Lo siento.

Las puertas se abrieron y las últimas palabras de Katniss eran:

— ¡Cuídalas por favor, cuídalas!


	7. Vale (parte II)

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

:ñ,vl

* * *

Hermione solo le pide que Haymitch ayude a la hija de su difunto amigo Everdeen. Cuando va a la casa de los Everdeen, se encuentra con un lúgubre ambiente. La señora Everdeen tiene en sus brazos a Prim, Hermione solo asiente y va a la cocina. Hermione hace la comida, y les pide que coman. Cuando llega a su casa se encuentras con un Gale devastado. Era un secreto a voces que Gale estaba enamorado de Katniss. Hermione le sonríe y decide dejarlo solo, ella no sabía que palabras darle o decirle.

Al día siguiente va a la casa de Katniss de nuevo y recalienta la comida que no probaron. Solo ellas tres ven el desfile, ven como Katniss va de traje negro pero con llamas. Prim empieza a llorar al igual que la señora Everdeen. Hermione reprime la sensación de pesadez. Ella tiene una mirada determinada al recordar algo.

En su tiempo libre empieza a recolectar dinero para lo que llegara ocupar Katniss. Cuando inicia los juegos del hambre, el primero en morir fue el chico de su distrito. Katniss huye del baño de sangre de la cornucopia. Ven como Katniss se mantiene viva, cazando con un par de cuchillos y las trampas de Gale.

Pasan los días, y Katniss es obligada a matar a un tributo profesional. Es lesionada en la pierna izquierda, lo que le dificulta poder caminar. Hermione ve que hay algunas plantas medicinales que le ayudarían con el dolor y a desinflamar la herida. Hermione piensa que Katniss puede curarse, pero fue Prim quien le confirma sus sospechas.

—Katniss no sabe de medicina, ella evita estar aquí cuando hay heridos gravemente.

—Pero tu madre le habrá enseñado un poco de cómo preparar medicinas…

Prim sonríe nostálgica y abatida.

—No. Ella no es buena para estas cosas.

Así que todo el dinero que fue recolectado, es enviado a Haymitch para que comprara el medicamento. Al día siguiente ven como Katniss ya puede caminar y parece que tiene nuevas heridas. Hermione ayuda a Prim para ir a vender sus quesos en el quemador.

Muchas personas vuelven a darle dinero para que pueda enviarlo a Haymitch. Todos aprecian a la chica. Dos días pasan y Katniss llega a las finales, la gente del capitolio empiezan a llegar para entrevistar a los familiares. Hermione está presente en las entrevistas, pero sin ser entrevistada. Cuando ven que ya se acerca el final, Katniss se bate a duelo con un tributo del 2. Saliendo vencedora Katniss.

Después de unos días Katniss regresó del capitolio siendo una vencedora de los septuagésimos tercero juegos del hambre.

Al final hay otro vencedor. Al final sus esfuerzos son recompensados. Sin poder evitarlo fue en busca de Haymitch. Cuando lo encuentra en su casa de los vencedores, no puede evitar lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo.

Con la adrenalina elevada y la emoción del momento, se besaron. Era un beso demasiado apasionado para ser considerado tierno. Hermione al sentir el sabor etílico de la boca de Haymitch se estremeció. Se separaron porque estaban a punto de hacer algo que después se iban a arrepentir. Ella inhalo el aroma que desprendía Haymitch; era aceite de la lavanda, un regalo que le daba a cada invierno. Volvió a inhalar para mantener esa fragancia en su mente. Era la combinación perfecta de lavanda y alcohol, con un toque de cierto olor que no pudo definir.

—Gracias… —Musitó en el oído de Haymitch. Sintió como él se tensó más y quedaba más rígido de lo que ya estaba.

—Deberías irte. Vete —le gruñó sin verla. Él se alejó como si ella le quemara.

Hermione asintió empezaba a sentirse incomoda.

Pasaron varios días y Hermione jamás lo volvió a ver. La evitó como la peste. Katniss le mencionó que iban a las celebraciones obligatorias, y Haymitch tendría que acompañarla. Después que pasaron los siguientes acontecimientos: Un banquete para los vencedores al que tan solo estaba invitada la gente de más categoría. Un festivo para todo el distrito con comida gratis y entretenimientos traídos desde el Capitolio. El Día del Paquete, el primero de doce, durante el cual se le entregaban paquetes de comida a cada persona del distrito.

Hermione decidió enfrentar a Haymitch, ya había pasado varios meses y el aun la evitaba ya no lo encontraba con Sae ni con Rape. Hermione se estaba sintiendo ansiosa. Un día antes Katniss le mencionó que iban hacer el tour de la victoria. Ese día, Hermione fue muy temprano a la casa de Haymitch. Ella abrió la puerta con sigiles, caminó lo más despacio posible y lo encontró acostado en un sillón.

Su casa olía tan desagradable, era como si hubiera retrocedido tres años atrás. Haymitch presintió que alguien estaba en su casa, porque abrió los ojos al verla.

— ¿Qué haces acá? —gruño con la voz ronca.

—Me has estado evitando. —Declaró.

—Creí que eras más inteligente de lo que aparentabas. No podemos ser amigos, lo que pasó hace meses me hizo darme cuenta de muchas cosas.

Hermione sintió una enorme opresión en el pecho. Haymitch tenía razón, no podía hacer amigos, ni mucho menos amantes. Aunque en su mente esto era normal porque en su mente ella ya era una mujer mayor… pero nadie lo sabía. Ella suspiró y fingió estar aliviada.

—Gracias por aclarármelo. Entonces fue un placer conocerte Haymitch —lo dijo con una voz tierna y suave—. Evitaré volver a hablarte y a buscarte. Con permiso. Adiós.

Salió apresurada de la casa. Las lágrimas venia rodando y sentía que su pecho estaba siendo apretado fuertemente. Así es como debió ser, no haberse enamorado de un vencedor que no puede con sus demonios.


	8. Tributes

Tributos

Estaba con su primo Gale recolectando algunas plantas que la madre de Katniss necesitaba. Katniss este día no podía acompañarlos, ya que desde muy temprano iba a tener a personas del capitolio. Hermione pasó muy temprano para traer queso fresco de Prim y miró de soslayo la casa de Haymitch.

Estaban comiendo cuando una conversación inesperada surgió. Hermione pensó que Gale no le ponía atención a lo que hacía, pero estaba equivocada, Gale la había estado observando. Y ahora la interrogaba del porque estuvo triste estos meses. ¿Tan transparente era que podían leerle como un libro abierto?

—Son imaginaciones tuyas —Trató de evitar ese tema.

— ¿Imaginaciones mías? —Refutó Gale temperamental, parecía que sus amigos tenían eso en común. Harry era temperamental—. Mamá se dio cuenta y a cada momento me preguntaba si yo te hice algo. ¿Sabes que todos decían que era mi culpa por no corresponder tus sentimientos?

— ¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacaron esa estupidez? —Preguntó aturdida.

— ¿Por qué crees que Katniss evita mirarte?

Si, ella también lo notó. De un momento por acá, Katniss evitaba hablar con ella, y más si ella le preguntaba si había hablado con Gale. Que tontos de ellos imaginándose cosas que no venían al caso.

—Pero yo solo te veo como un hermano —aclaró Hermione poniéndose a la defensiva.

— ¿Realmente me ves como un hermano? —Preguntó curioso Gale.

—Sí, desde muy chiquitos nos hemos bañado y apenas hace media hora orinaste frente a mí —aclaró ella poniéndose molesta por las divagaciones de su primo.

—Sabemos que no somos familia —contestó con seriedad Gale, Hermione se puso pálida. ¿Qué tanto sabia Gale?

—No sé de qué estás hablando. ¡Tú y yo somos familia! —Ella insistió en la mentira que se había creado hace años y que al paso de los tiempos se le había olvidado.

—No, recuerdo el día que llegaste a nuestras vidas, ese día mamá y papá hablaron a escondidas y mencionaron que te habían encontrado en el bosque. Que te harían pasar por un familiar.

Hermione se tornó más pálida y sentía como sus ojos se abrían de asombro por la revelación de Gale.

— ¿Me vas a delatar? —Preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

—No, simplemente tengo curiosidad de si estabas enamorada de mí. Si lo estabas tendría que rechazarte, me gusta otra persona.

Hermione se tranquilizó y soltó una risita burlona al saber quién era la persona que le gustaba Gale.

— ¡Oh Katniss! ¿Qué haces acá? —Dijo mientras fingía ver a la susodicha. Gale rápido la buscó con la mirada.

Hermione soltó carcajadas. Terminaron de almorzar y con los ánimos un poco más elevados fueron a su hogar. Hermione se bañó y cambió de ropa, una que no le gustaba demasiado. La ropa era de buena calidad la estilista de Katniss le había obsequiado varias prendas, no tan brillantes como la del capitolio, sino más humilde, Hermione sabía que era la ropa que era pasada de moda en el capitolio.

Era un vestido sencillo que se amoldaba a su cuerpo. Su espeso cabello lo sujetó en una coleta alta. Sus zapatos que casi nunca usaba y solo los usaba en eventos "especiales" seguían igual de nuevos –casi nuevos- ya que fue un regalo de Madge, la hija del alcalde del distrito.

* * *

…

Ahora se encontraba formada, esperando a que se registrara. Gale y ella pedirían más teselas este año. La mitad para su casa y la otra para las familias más necesitada. Estaba en la sección de las chicas de dieciséis años, Gale en la de los dieciocho. Vio como la pequeña Prim iba hacia los de doce años. Parecía un pequeño pato por la camisa abultada de atrás. Katniss ya estaba sentada en el podio al igual que Effie Trinket, en la siguiente silla estaba el alcalde Undersee. Solo había un asiento vacío, y ese era el de Haymitch.

Hermione sintió una presión en el pecho.

El alcalde empezó con su discurso de cada año, Hermione dejó de ponerle atención al ver que dice las mismas líneas de cada año. Voltea a ver a Gale que hace una cara burlona a lo que dice el alcalde. Hermione sonríe. Y enfoca su vista al podio. Nota como entra Haymitch todo borracho. Siente un estremecimiento de nuevo y la agitación de su pecho es abrumadora. Siente molestia al ver como Haymitch abrazaba a Effie.

Effie se separa para después ir hacia las urnas.

— ¡Felices juegos del hambre! ¡Y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de su lado!

Hermione la observa de pies a cabeza. Tenía una peluca color rosa con un peinado demasiado llamativo. La mujer empieza hablar de que es un honor estar en este distrito. Hermione evita ponerle atención para seguir estudiándola. Tenía la cara blanca por el exceso de maquillaje. Se veía horrorosa para su gusto. Vio como empezaba a meter la mano a la urna, en su mente pidió que no sea un niña, que no fuera una niña. Y es lo que sucedió.

— ¡Primrose Everdeen!

Hermione buscó con la mirada a la atemorizada Prim. Vio como Katniss se puso blanca y estaba en shock. La señora Everdeen estaba llorando mientras otra señora le daba consuelo. Hermione recordó una conversación olvidada que tuvo con el señor Everdeen.

Fue la primera vez que presencio como era la "cosecha" del Panem. En su primera cosecha ella vio con horror lo que pasaba en la pantalla. Sintió ira, molestia y deseo de cambiar este mundo bárbaro en el que habitaba. Fue la primera vez cuando ella blasfemó en contra del capitolio. En pleno bosque se quejaba de la injusticia que ellos vivían.

_— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? —Preguntó Everdeen el papá de Katniss._

_—Pelear, protestar o dialogar con la autoridad correspondiente._

_—Eres ingenua Hermione. Si no te has dado cuenta, aquí todos somos reemplazables. Es obedecer o morir._

_—Pero… pero no es justo._

_—Lo sé. Solo deseo que a Katniss jamás le toque ser un tributo._

_—Yo sería capaz de ofrecerme si eso llegara a pasar. —Respondió con decisión._

_—Eres muy noble Hermione._

Hermione regresó a la realidad. Vio como Katniss pedía a cualquier chica que se ofreciera de voluntario. Entonces sus miradas se cruzaron y Hermione asintió. Prim ya iba a la mitad del camino.

— ¡Me ofrezco como voluntaria! —Gritó fuerte y seria mientras se dirigía al podio.

Los agentes de la paz la detuvieron. Todos estaban asombrados, la mayoría aún estaban reaccionando a la noticia. Gale le dio una sonrisa triste. Esta era su despedida, era tiempo de ayudar y sembrar conciencia en los demás distritos.

— ¡Espléndido! —Exclama Effie Trinket—. Pero creo que queda el pequeño detalle de presentar a la ganadora de la cosecha y después pedir voluntarios, y, si aparece uno, entonces... —deja la frase en el aire, insegura.

— ¿Qué más da? —interviene el alcalde. El alcalde la mira con una expresión de dolor. Aunque en realidad, era una mueca de reprobación, era como si con la mirada le dijera si estaba segura de su decisión. Hermione asintió y el alcalde dio por terminada la conversación—. Deja que suba —dice bruscamente.

Prim rompe en llanto y le dice que regrese. Gale es el que la sostiene. Y parece que de nuevo la historia se repite. Sonrió ante la ironía del asunto. Para su sorpresa no se siente nerviosa, al contrario está feliz. Ahora entendía lo que dijo Harry. La muerte es solo una vieja amiga.

—Suerte Jean —dijo Gale.

Hermione asiente y sube con toda parsimonia las escaleras. Le da una sonrisa sincera a Katniss, y con la mirada le transmite que no es su culpa, que es decisión de ella, y que también es una promesa de hace años que había olvidado.

— ¡Bueno, bravo! —Exclama Effie Trinket, llena de entusiasmo—. ¡Éste es el espíritu de los Juegos! —Parecía estar encantada de ver por fin un poco más de acción en su distrito, Hermione estaba segura que con esta actuación suya, Effie se sentía mas importante. Hermione no la culpaba, de hecho se compadecía de la pobre inteligencia de la mujer—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hermione jean—respondió con una sonrisa.

—Me apuesto los calcetines a que era la hermana de nuestra vencedora. No querías que otra Everdeen te robase la gloria, ¿verdad?... ¡Vamos a darle un gran aplauso a nuestro último tributo! —Canturrea Effie Trinket.

La gente del Distrito 12 siempre podrá sentirse orgullosa de su reacción: nadie aplaudió, ni siquiera los que llevan las papeletas de las apuestas, a los que ya no les importa nada. Hermione sabia del porque nadie aplaudía, y es que ella se marchaba para ya no más volver. Todos la conocen del Quemador, o porque conocían al padre de Katniss, o porque era la pequeña que estaba bajo la protección de un vencedor, de dos cazadores furtivos. O el hecho que ella era la responsable en llevar la ayuda necesaria a cada tributo que fue enviado al capitolio. No, era porque ella era la que suministraba y ayudaba a la mayoría para evitar que muchos se murieran de hambre. Así que, en vez de un aplauso de reconocimiento, ella se quedó asombrada, sin poder moverse, mientras ellos expresan su desacuerdo de la forma más valiente que saben: el silencio.

El silencio que también era un arma de doble filo. Un silencio que significa que no estaban de acuerdo, que no lo aprobaban, que todo esto está mal.

Entonces pasa algo inesperado. Y ahora parece que se ha convertido en alguien amado. Primero Sae la grasienta, segundo Ripper, tercero Hazelle, cuarto el panadero, quinto Rooba, sexto una persona, después otra y, al final, casi todos los que se encuentran en la multitud se llevan los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después la señalan con ellos. Es un gesto antiguo (y rara vez usado) de su distrito que a veces se ve en los funerales; es un gesto de dar gracias, de admiración, de despedida a un ser querido.

Hermione reprime las ganas de llorar pero fue imposible, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y les ofrece una sonrisa sincera. Haymitch escoge ese momento para despotricar contra el capitolio.

— ¡Mírenla, mírenla bien! —Bramó, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros. Es el primer contacto que tienen después de aquella vez. Hermione pensó que era porque estaba todo borracho y no sabía lo que hacía y decía. Katniss le da una sonrisa de disculpa por el comportamiento de su compañero vencedor. Haymitch tiene una fuerza sorprendente para estar tan hecho pedazos—. ¡Me gusta! —El aliento le huele a licor un aroma que sin poder evitarlo lo inhaló—. Mucho... —Hermione trata de no buscar el significado de las palabras de su bohemio alcohólico ya que no le sale la palabra durante un rato—. ¡Coraje! —exclama triunfal—. ¡Más que ustedes! —La suelta y se dirige a la parte delantera del escenario—. ¡Más que ustedes! —Grita, señalando directamente a la cámara.

Effie aprovecha ese momento para mencionar al tributo hombre que Hermione ya se la había olvidado por la conmoción y el arrebato de Haymitch.

Para su sorpresa ella conoce al tributo hombre, es Peeta Mellark; el hijo del panadero.


End file.
